Heartbreak Warfare
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Di bawah langit Gaza, memorinya tentang gadis itu kembali terpeta. ONESHOT. AU. Gleek Indonesia's Contest: Celebrating Mark Salling and Lea Michele's Birthday.


**Author's Note: **Misi, saya nyampahin fandom Glee lagi ya =.=

Tertarik dengan kontes yang diselenggarakan oleh Gleek Indonesia, jadi saya buat fic Puckleberry sesuai ketentuannya. Susah banget, apalagi saya ini kan diehard-nya Finchel. Makanya jadinya hancur gini Dx

Saya nggak begitu berharap untuk menang sih setelah mendapati hasilnya gajel sekali. Tapi iseng mengeksplor pairing tidak biasa lah. Dan menandakan kembalinya saya ke fandom Glee, hoho *dilempar.

* * *

**Heartbreak Warfare**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by ryan murphy and fox_

_

* * *

_

_DOR! DOR!_

Suara tembakan menggema di angkasa hitam. Riuh kepanikan dari setiap sudut pun menyobek kesunyian malam Kota Gaza, Palestina. Seluruh kepala keluarga mengomando para anggota keluarganya untuk keluar dari rumah, sementara para ibu tergopoh-gopoh memeluk anak mereka dan berlari sejauh mungkin, mencari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung.

Teriakan mereka makin menjadi-jadi ketika kawanan bersenjata dengan baju tentara datang menyerbu. Ucapan menyebut nama Tuhan, juga makian dan kutukan lantas terdengar dari setiap mulut para kaum Arab yang dilewati oleh barisan tentara tersebut.

Itulah setidaknya yang dapat Noah Puckerman simpulkan tatkala melihat wajah-wajah geram dari orang-orang itu.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari menyelaraskan langkah dengan kawan-kawannya, sebelum akhirnya bersembunyi di balik tong air bersama kedua temannya yang lain. Belum sempat mereka mengatur napas mereka yang tersengal-sengal, suara tembakan terdengar lagi.

"Sialan!" maki perwira yang ada di samping kanan Puck. "Ada-ada saja orang-orang ini! Membuat tidurku menjadi tidak lelap!"

Kemudian, terdengar tuturan bahasa Arab yang begitu tak enak didengar di telinga. Lama kelamaan, suara itu makin terdengar dekat dan dekat, sampai akhirnya secara tiba-tiba ketiga orang yang sedang bersembunyi itu terkena siraman air yang ada dalam tong. Ketiganya refleks melontarkan makian, dan ketika mereka menengadah, seorang pria Arab tua renta yang gila tampak marah-marah kepada mereka.

"_Gramps_..." Puck berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

Tapi kata-kata makian yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Puck masih saja tersembur keluar dari mulut kerutnya.

"_Gramps_..."

Pria itu masih mengomel.

"_Gramps_!"

"BRENGSEK!"

_DOR!_

Dengan satu tembakan tepat menembus jantung, pria Arab itu mati seketika dan tumbang ke dalam tong air di hadapannya, membuat air di dalam tong itu kembali menciprati tubuh tiga tentara itu.

"_Apa_?" teriak Puck tidak senang, sambil menoleh kepada pemuda di samping kanannya dan mencengkram baju dengan label nama _E. Abrams_ yang dikenakan perwira tersebut. "_Dude_, dia memang menyebalkan, tapi kau tidak perlu menembaknya sampai mati, Emmanuel!"

"Tapi dia itu gila, Noah! _Dia gila_!" bela perwira yang dipanggil Emmanuel itu. "Tak ada jalan untuk menenangkannya selain menembaknya!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ada pertumpahan darah di sini!"

"Aku tidak punya jalan lain!"

"_Berhenti_ kalian berdua!"

Refleks Puck dan Emmanuel menoleh kepada sumber suara tersebut. Mereka tampak melupakan Nicholas Cohen yang berada bersama mereka di sana. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang melihat kedua seniornya saling adu fisik, padahal masih ada musuh yang lebih besar di luar sana.

Maka dengan itu, Puck melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Emmanuel. Keduanya saling menyandarkan punggung kepada tong di belakang mereka, kemudian mengatur napas mereka yang makin tak berirama.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Emmanuel setelahnya. "Kurasa...kurasa aku hanya frustasi. Aku rindu dengan keluargaku. Aku ingin segera mengecup kening istriku dan menimang kembali putraku. Maksudku, ayolah—apa kalian tak ingin cepat pulang ke rumah dan meninggalkan medan perang yang memuakkan ini?"

Perlahan-lahan, Puck menoleh kepada Emmanuel. Pertanyaan perwira itu seakan menari-nari di kepala Puck—_apakah ia ingin cepat pulang meninggalkan peperangan yang sesungguhnya tidak ia sukai ini_?

Ia memang tidak suka, tapi ia lebih baik berada di sini.

Dibandingkan berada di tempat lain tanpa ada curahan kasih sayang.

Dibandingkan berada di Ohio tanpa ada balasan atas cintanya yang begitu dalam kepada gadis yang disukainya.

.

.

Awalnya, ia hanyalah partner dalam menyanyi di klub Glee. Awalnya, ia hanyalah tempatnya bercerita tentang pria yang disukainya.

Rachel Berry.

Dan tentu saja dapat ditebak bahwasannya bukanlah Puck yang disukai oleh Rachel. Dapat ditebak juga sebenarnya Rachel berharap bahwa pasangan menyanyinya bukanlah Puck, melainkan Finn. Ya, Finn Hudson; si pemegang peran utama sebagai _leader_ dari New Directions, salah satu pemain hebat dalam klub futbol mereka, serta teman baik Puck sendiri.

Selalu miris mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis yang kau sukai ternyata menyukai pemuda lain—apalagi jika pemuda itu adalah sahabat terbaikmu. Tapi Puck berusaha untuk mengabaikan realita tersebut dan tetap mempersilahkan Rachel mencurahkan segala isi hatinya tentang Finn.

.

"Kau tahu, Noah?" tanya Rachel suatu hari dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Aku baru saja mengetahui bahwa Finn menginginkan nama Drizzle jika ia memiliki seorang anak!"

Puck mengernyit.

"Gah, nama itu aneh. Sangat _Lima Loser_."

Rachel mengerut marah.

"Itu adalah nama paling brilian yang pernah kudengar!" pekik Rachel. "Andaikan aku punya anak dengan Finn, aku akan dengan senang hati menamainya Drizzle!"

"Yeah, yeah, terserah," kata Puck dengan gaya malas khasnya. "Sudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu."

"H-hei, tunggu dulu!" Tapi Rachel tak dapat mencegah Puck agar tidak melangkah pergi. Pemuda itu sudah pergi.

Dan kepergian itu sesungguhnya merupakan tindakan preventif dari Puck agar tak mengucap, "Akan kau beri nama apa jika kita berdua memiliki seorang anak?"

.

"Noah! Noah!"

Puck menolehkan kepala dan langsung mengembangkan seutas senyum tatkala melihat Rachel sedang berlari ke arahnya. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam lembaran-lembaran kertas yang dapat Puck tebak sebagai partitur.

"Aku ada ide bagus untuk tugas Glee kita minggu depan," Rachel memilah-milih lembaran kertas tersebut, sebelum akhirnya memberikan tiga carik kepada Puck. "_Something Right_ dari Westlife. Aku yakin kita berdua akan sangat bagus dalam menyanyikannya."

Bola mata Puck menulusuri baris demi baris lagu tersebut.

"Keren."

"_Well_, sebenarnya...i-ini salah satu lagu yang kusiapkan kalau-kalau berduet dengan Finn, tapi...—"

Finn. Lagi-lagi nama itu. Kenapa harus selalu nama itu yang terlibat dalam konversasi mereka berdua? Tak bisakah mereka membicarakan hal lain selain pemuda itu? Hal lain dimana Puck bisa merasa bahwasannya dunia ini hanyalah miliknya dan Rachel?

"—...kurasa bagus juga jika kita yang...—"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi." Alasan itu lagi-lagi diucapkannya agar dapat menghindar. Puck memberikan partitur itu kepada Rachel, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi.

"T-tapi, Noah, kita harus latih—"

"Aku akan berlatih di rumah."

.

.

_DOR! DOR!_

Sudah terlalu lama mereka bersembunyi. Mereka harus segera pindah sebelum kawanan oposisi mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Ketiga tentara Yahudi itu berlari sembari melancarkan tembakan kepada para lawan yang menghadang. Setelah mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian baru, mereka kembali berlindung.

"Kau, Nicholas?" tanya Emmanuel. "Apakah kau mau pulang?"

"Tentu saja aku mau pulang," jawab Nicholas. "Aku rindu kedua orangtuaku. Aku kangen memakan bagel buatan ibuku."

Puck menatap Nicholas, anggota termuda dalam barisan tentara Israel untuk Gaza tersebut. Keluguannya selalu berhasil membuatnya teringat kepada setiap memori di Ohio yang berhasil dikumpulkannnya. Memori baik, maupun buruk.

Buruk seperti saat ia berhasil membuat hatinya hancur lebur.

.

.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya."

Dari segala hal yang pernah diucapkan Rachel kepada Puck, ini adalah zenitnya. Ini adalah ucapan yang paling membuatnya patah hati, meski sesungguhnya pembicaraan lain yang menyangkutpautkan seorang Finn Hudson cukup membuat retakan pada dinding hatinya.

"Kau serius?"

Rachel mengangguk mantap.

"Tekadku sudah bulat."

Ingin sekali Puck mencegah gadis itu mengikuti nalurinya yang tergolong berani. Tampaknya gadis itu lupa akan fakta bahwasannya Finn sudah menggandeng Quinn Fabray. Ya, Quinn Fabray ketua Cheerios yang super populer itu. Tipe gadis idaman semua lelaki, yang bahkan rela melakukan apa saja agar gadis itu takluk di pelukan mereka.

Tapi siapa yang dapat menghentikan Rachel Berry jika ia sudah punya kemauan yang begitu besar?

.

Siang itu begitu terik, sehingga latihan futbol hari itu menjadi sangat melelahkan. Untung Coach Tanaka sedang berbaik hati hari ini. Puck berjalan ke tepi lapangan dan segera meraih botol air mineral dingin yang terlihat menyegarkan. Setelah membasahi kepalanya dengan setengah isi botol tersebut, ia meneguk habis air itu dan menyeka dagunya yang basah.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya menatap bangku penonton yang kosong. Di tengah sana, terduduk seorang gadis berbaju merah, yang bahkan tak perlu mendekatinya, kau sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Rachel Berry.

Segera setelah selesai latihan, Puck berjalan menaiki tribun dan mendekati gadis itu. Betapa terhenyaknya hati Puck ketika melihat pipi Rachel yang basah dan wajahnya yang memerah.

Dengan isak tangis yang terdengar, Puck tahu bahwa pipi basah dan wajah merah itu bukanlah karena keringat akibat panas ini.

"Rachel? Rachel, kau kenapa?" Puck segera duduk di samping gadis itu. "Apa yang dilakukan _orang itu_ kepadamu?"

Di sela-sela jawabannya, Rachel masih saja menangis. Benar-benar tak kuasa ia menahan bendungan air matanya lagi.

"I-ia tidak melakukan apa-apa..." isaknya. "I-ia...i-ia hanya menolakku."

Puck menahan napas. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa seorang Finn Hudson menolak gadis sehebat Rachel? Demi Tuhan, sesungguhnya Quinn Fabray tidak ada apa-apanya jika disandangkan dengan Rachel Berry. Setidaknya mata Puck memandangnya seperti itu.

"Oke, cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Puck berdiri dan bersiap untuk beranjak pergi.

Namun kali ini, dengan sebuah pegangan lemah, pertama kalinya Rachel berhasil mencegah Puck untuk pergi dari sisinya.

"Ja-jangan..." bisik Rachel. "Kumohon jangan, Noah..."

"Lepaskan aku!" Puck memberontak dan melepaskan pegangan Rachel. "Aku muak dengan semua drama ini! Kenapa kau harus menangisi pemuda yang bahkan tak kau cintai? Kenapa juga kau tidak membuka mata kepada pria lain yang memendam perasaan padamu—seperti aku?"

Kesunyian bertengger di antara mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya Rachel menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Puck. Perlahan-lahan, ia menengadahkan kepala kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang selama ini menjadi orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya, baik di saat suka maupun duka.

"N-Noah...?"

"Ya, Rachel," ucap Puck sambil menghela napas. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Tapi kau malah memendam perasaanmu kepada pemuda yang bahkan sudah memiliki wanita lain di sisinya. Selama ini, aku mencoba bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan hal ini."

Pemuda itu akhirnya berlutut di hadapan gadis yang menundukkan kepalanya tersebut. Secara lembut, ia memegang kedua pipi gadis itu yang basah, menariknya agar kedua mata mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"_Maukah kau memberikanku ruang di relung hatimu?_"

Senyap kembali menyeruak. Tapi kemudian, Rachel melepaskan kedua tangan Puck dari pipinya. Berkali-kali mulutnya termegap-megap, tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Malahan, ia berlari secepat mungkin dari hadapan Puck.

Sejenak, Puck berpikir bahwasannya mungkin merupakan suatu kesalahan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Rachel. Mungkin semua ini terlalu cepat. Mungkin seharusnya ia terus memendam perasaannya kepada Rachel selama-lamanya.

Tapi prasangka itu sirna begitu saja.

Malam itu, pintu rumah Puck diketuk dan ketika Puck membukanya, Rachel Berry langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir pemuda itu.

.

.

"Pengkhianat! Pengkhianat!"

Emmanuel, Nicholas, dan Puck menoleh kepada suara tersebut. Seorang anak bergamis putih tampak menangis meraung-raung, memandangi mereka dengan penuh rasa benci. Anak itu bisa saja bertindak lebih jauh kalau saja seorang wanita—mungkin ibunya—segera merangkulnya dan membawanya pergi.

Pengkhianat. Ah, kata singkat yang begitu dalam maknanya. Terutama bagi Puck. Pengkhianat adalah salah satu hal yang paling dibencinya—tidak, bahkan semua orang membenci seorang pengkhianat.

Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika pengkhianat itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri?

.

.

Hubungan Rachel dan Puck rupanya berhasil. Mereka didaulat sebagai pasangan tercocok dan termesra seseantero William McKinley. Mr. Schuester bahkan suka tersenyum sendiri saat melihat mereka dan selalu berkata, "Kuharap hubunganku dengan Emma seperti kalian."

Apa yang paling membuat Puck merasa bahagia adalah tidak ada lagi nama itu setiap ia berbicara dengan kekasihnya tercinta, tidak seperti yang dahulu. Dunia telah menjadi milik mereka berdua saja. Puck menjadi rajanya, sementara Rachel menjadi ratunya. Tak ada siapapun yang dapat mengalahkan mereka.

Dan hari itu adalah hari jadi mereka berdua. Enam bulan sudah mereka menjalani hubungan indah tersebut. Lantas, Puck berencana memberikan sebuah kejutan bagi Rachel. Dengan sebuah buket bunga di tangannya, ia berjalan dan mengetuk pintu rumah Rachel.

Satu kali, tak ada jawaban.

Dua kali, belum ada jawaban juga.

Tiga kali, tak kunjung ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Rachel?" seru Puck. "Rachel?"

Ia memegang gagang pintu dan mengetahui bahwa rupanya pintu tidak terkunci. Maka ia pun masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu—

_Oh, tidak._

—ia menemukan kekasihnya sedang mencium Finn Hudson.

Tepat di bibirnya.

Buket bunga terjatuh ke lantai. Kelopaknya berhamburan, memberikan corak lain bagi karpet. Jiwanya terguncang hebat melihat pemandangan itu. Hatinya sakit bukan kepalang mengetahui dua orang yang begitu disayanginya menikamnya dari belakang.

Dua orang itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memandang Puck tak percaya. Mata Rachel berkaca-kaca.

"N-Noah, aku bisa jelaskan—"

Terlambat. Sebuah tinju sudah melayang kepada wajah Finn.

.

.

"Noah!"

Puck membuka matanya dan kembali kepada alam sebenarnya. Ia menoleh kepada Emmanuel dan Nicholas yang telah berada pada persembunyian baru.

"Ayo cepat kemari!"

Bukannya langsung berlari, ia harus berpikir dahulu sebelum mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi saat itu juga, terdengar suara langkah dan bocah laki-laki yang tadi ditemuinya itu kembali berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah itu masih menyiratkan kebencian yang amat dalam, tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Dari jauh, terdengar ibunya memanggil-manggil namanya, namun ia tak peduli.

"Pengkhianat, pengkhianat!" Ia kembali meneriakkan kata-kata itu. "Dasar pengkhianat!"

Puck terdiam. Melihat wajah penuh kebencian itu, ia jadi ingat tatkala wajahnya juga seseram itu. Tatkala ia memukul Finn Hudson di hari jadinya bersama Rachel yang ke enam bulan.

Dan karena hal itulah ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Israel, kepada keluarganya yang sudah kembali ke kampung halaman mereka tersebut, kemudian memutuskan untuk menjadi tentara pembela Yahudi di Gaza atas saran ayahnya.

Ia bilang menumpas orang-orang adalah keahliannya.

Tapi begitu terlibat dalam perang ini, ia tak mau lagi melihat ada korban berjatuhan.

Apalagi begitu melihat bocah laki-laki yang senasib dengannya—merasa dikhianati.

"Pengkhianat!"

_B__UM!_

Saat itu juga, terdengar letupan dari langit.

"Pengkhianat!"

Ketika Puck menengadahkan kepala, dapat dilihatnya sebuah misil sedang meluncur tepat kepada bocah yang masih melontarkan kekesalannya tersebut.

"Kalian semua pengkhianat!"

"Awas!"

.

_DHUARRRR!_

.

Misil itu menabrak tanah, menerbangkan debu-debu yang ada di sekitarnya. Tak ada yang dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hal yang dapat mereka pastikan hanyalah ledakan besar itu berhasil meledak.

Meledak mengenai Puck dan bocah itu.

"Oh, Tuhan..." senda Emmanuel. "Tidak, tidak, tidak!"

Emmanuel dan Nicholas segera menerjang debu-debu yang berterbangan, meneriakkan nama Puck berkali-kali, berusaha mencari kawan mereka tersebut. Debu menyulitkan penglihatan mereka. Barulah ketika debu menipis, mereka dapat melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Bahwa bocah itu selamat dan sekarang ada di pelukan ibunya dengan penuh tangis.

Bahwa sekarang Puck berbaring di tanah dengan darah bersimbah pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"NOAH!" Refleks Emmanuel mendekati Puck dan memeriksa keadaannya. "Nicholas, panggil tim medis! Panggil tim medis sekarang juga, Nicholas!"

Dengan aba-aba itu, Nicholas pergi mengarungi kegelapan malam mencari tim medis tentara, sementara Emmanuel masih berada di samping Puck, berkali-kali mengatakan, "Bertahanlah, Bung! Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi tim medis akan datang!"

Puck tidak merespon sama sekali. Tetapi sejurus kemudian, matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan—terlihat berat sekali. Ditolehkan kepalanya kepada Emmanuel.

"M-ma-mana bocah i-i-tu...?"

"Dia selamat. Dia bersama ibunya sekarang."

Puck terdiam.

"Sy-syukurlah..."

"Kawan, bertahanlah! Nicholas sudah mencari bala bantuan."

Kembali Puck terdiam. Dengan usaha terakhirnya, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"K-kau tadi b-bertanya apakah a-aku ingin c-cepat pulang k-ke rumah a-atau tidak..." rintih Puck. "A-aku akan m-me-menjawab t-tidak..."

Emmanuel mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"S-sebab j-jika aku pulang k-ke rumah, yang kudapat h-hanyalah s-sakit hati..." ucap Puck. "A-aku l-lebih baik pulang k-ke nirwana..."

"Tidak Noah, ayolah... Noah!"

"S-selamat t-tinggal, k-kawan..."

"NOAH!"

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya langit Ohio bersinar cerah. Padahal Rachel Berry baru saja jatuh, menangis tersedu-sedu karena surat yang dibacanya.

Noah mati. Noah Puckerman tewas dalam perang.

Bagaimana caranya ia harus memercayai semua ini? Ini semua omong kosong, kan? Noah Puckerman masih hidup, bukan?

Tapi tak ada satupun yang menjawab.

Ia menangis makin menjadi-jadi. Saat itulah Finn, kekasihnya yang sekarang, datang dan meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Rachel, berusaha untuk membuatnya tabah dengan sentuhan hangatnya. Tapi tampaknya itu percuma.

Pikiran Rachel melayang kepada hari dimana ia duduk sambil menangis di pinggir lapangan karena Finn menolak pernyataan cintanya. Saat itu Puck datang dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan senyumnya. Masih terbekas jelas di benaknya perkataan Puck saat itu.

"_Kenapa kau harus menangisi pemuda yang bahkan tak kau cintai?_"

Sekarang, ia sedang menangisi Noah Puckerman yang tidak lagi ia cintai.

.

...mungkin sebenarnya ia masih mencintainya seperti dulu.

* * *

_...o__nce you want it to begin...no one really ever wins...in heartbreak warfare..._  
—**John Mayer**

**

* * *

**

**the end**_  
27.08.10 – 4:50 PM – 2528 words_


End file.
